Alternate Universe Max
by wishesdreams
Summary: what would it be like if the flock wasn't the flock? if everyone was the opposite of what they are in the books? Max is girly, Ella's a tom-boy, Nudge speaks as little as possible Iggy is serious, Angelis a party girl, Gazzy doesn't care, and Fang is SILENT! and they go to a private school for talented people? What is this life. will Fax come together? All Human. I don't own MR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one (let me tell you a story**)

Max POV

Maximum Martinez: most popular and sought after girl in school. That's me. Maya Martinez: loser yet toughest girl in school. That's my twin sister. Ella Martinez: cutest freshman and most feared girl at school. That's my little sister.

Now that that's all straightened out I can start explaining my life. I'm sixteen and go to the Atlantic Talent Academy. It's a boarding school for people with talent. I go there for singing, acting, and writing. My sisters go there as well. Maya is a journalist and an amazing Archer among other things. Ella plays volleyball, wrestle, kick box and play like five instruments. I sort of envy her, but whatever. Oh did I mention that I'm also an amazing chef? Well I am.

So today is the last day I'm home. Tomorrow I go back to school which is in New York where I live in Arizona with a summer home in Florida. I hear a knock on the door and run down to get the door and see my best friend Monique Walker and Sam Argon.

"Oh my god!" I scream to Monique (who btw everyone calls Nudge, don't ask why.) "Twenty-four hours till we're back at school!"

Nudge just looked exasperated as Sam laughed. "Good to know I'll be missed." He says still laughing.

"You will, but seriously? We all know ATA is better than this tiny town." I scoff.

"Oh please, you're just excited to see you boy toy." Nudge huffs.

"Maybe, but still." I squeal.

"Where's Ella? I can't take any more screeching." Nudge says slightly whining.

"Wow. My best friend would rather go hang out with my little sister instead of me." I huff.

"Yeah, she's not as cheery as you."

"She's upstairs in her room." I sigh making way for her. She walks in and walks to the stairs. "What no 'thank you Max'?" I yell.

"Thanks boo." She says running up the stairs before I can comment.

"Hey." Sam says smiling.

"You want to go hit on Maya again don't you?" I ask.

"Maybe…"

"Go." I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks bae." He says taking off.

"Don't call me that!" I shout after him. "Wow… my friends come over and they go to hang out with my loser sisters. Unbelievable!"

"Ew! Sam! Get away from me!" I hear Maya scream before she comes out of the hall and down the stairs. "Max! Get your creepy friend away from me!"

This is one of the few time that Maya whines. See in this family that's my job. The only time my twin whines is when there's a snake near her, when she's 'staring to death', and when Sam is hitting on her.

"Fine but that means when we get to school you keep Ratchet away from me."

"Deal." She says jumping over the couch and landing on a giant pillow.

"Come on Sam, you can help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow." I say grabbing his wrist and pulling to my room.

"No, please anything but that!" he whines.

"Too bad."

"Oh I just remembered I have this thing to do. I should go."

"What thing?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Uh…" he stutters.

"That's what I thought." I say grabbing his arm and drag him to my room.

**Hope you liked it. Max is kind of a brat right now but hey it happens.**

**Max: that is not me. I do not like cloths or anything girly.**

**Me: that's why it's "Alternate Universe Max" not "How I think Max really is"**

**Max: oh**

**thanks for reading**

**-Wishes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Here's the beginning of my story)**

Maya's POV

I don't know how to start this so I guess I start with my name.

Hi I'm Maya Martinez, I'm sixteen, I have a twin named Max and a little sister named Ella. I'm kinda the school loser but nobody is stupid enough to mess with me. Possibly because Max is actually protective of me and everyone knows that she could ruin their lives… and that Ella could ruin their faces.

We all go to this school in New York called the Atlantic Talent Academy. I'm a journalist, archer, and play piano, guitar, and sort of sing. Max goes there for singing acting and writing. And Ella is the most talented of us all. She plays volleyball, wrestles, kick box's and play five instruments. Yup that's my bad ass little sister.

Anyway, we live in Arizona with our mom on breaks and today is our last day at home before we fly to school. I was finishing my packing when the doorbell rang. I heard Max screaming but wasn't listening to what she was saying. I figured it was probably Monique and Sam, her two best friends here. After five minutes my door opened and I looked up to see Sam in my door way.

"Get out before I make you get out you little perv." I warn.

"Awe come on Maya, you know you want to get with this." He says gesturing to himself.

"No I really don't."

"Come on babe, just one little kiss." He says leaning in.

"Ew! Sam! Get away from me!" I scream before I run out of my room and down the stairs. "Max! Get your creepy friend away from me!"

As my twin came into view I saw her smile. She must have been thinking because I saw steam coming from her ears.

"Fine but that means when we get to school you keep Ratchet away from me."

"Deal." I say jumping over the couch and landing on a giant pillow.

"Come on Sam, you can help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow." she says grabbing his wrist and pulling to my room.

"No, please anything but that!" he whines.

"Too bad."

"Oh I just remembered I have this thing to do. I should go."

"What thing?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Uh…" he stutters.

"That's what I thought." She smiled say grabbing his arm and drag him to her room.

The next day my sisters and I were flew out to the school. Max had her car here already so she drove us there. When she parked and checked her hair before getting out of her car and charging toward her boyfriend.

"Dylan!" she yelled.

Within seconds they were in a full on make out session. "Disgusting." I say as I get out of the car and stretch.

"You only say that because you're single." A voice says behind me. I turn to see my friend Holden. He stood a head over me and was seriously built, like his muscles are huge!

"Shut up you ass." I say punching him in his shoulder lightly.

"Oh yeah that seriously hurt." He laughs.

"Hey want to be the best friend in the world and help me carry my bags to my dorm?" I smile sweetly at him.

"Oh see I would but last time I checked you said I wasn't your friend anymore remember?" he smirked. Crap, he was right. At the end of the Spring Semester last year I told him he wasn't my friend. But I was joking.

"Holden! That was a joke and you know that! Now please help me?"

"I don't know, that sounds like a lot of work. What's in it for me?"

"I'll owe you?"

"Nope, you gotta be more specific."

"Oh just kiss and be done with it already!" a female voice yells behind me.

"I agree with Kate." Ella's voice comes from the trunk.

"Shut up. Both of you."

"Maya!" Star's voice comes. I turn to see her running toward me, dragging Ratchet behind her. She tackled me in a hug and I laughed.

"Last one here… what a shock!" Ratchet laughs faking shock.

"You Have met my sister right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, she's right here." He says pointing to Ella.

"I meant my twin you dipshit." He frowned at the nickname I gave him.

"Well, this sister is going to her dorm to find her roommate with the help a Kate, Star and Ratchet, because they love me." Ella smiled, faking innocence. Each of them grabbed one of her bags and walked away.

"Help me?" I say turning back to Holden, giving him my best sad face.

"Fine." He groaned, grabbing a few of my things and gesturing for me to lead the way.

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you like it. Any suggestions are very welcome because I have very little idea of what I'm doing with this story at the moment so please help. Oh and I need suggestions for a love interest for Maya. And Fax will come eventually I swear but it might be a while. So let me know what you think.**

**-Wishes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Max POV

"Dylan! Stop playing tonsil hockey with my best friend so she can hug me!" the voice of my favorite red head comes from behind me. I let go of Dylan and turn to see Lisa standing before me with out stretched arms. We squealed and hugged each other.

"OMG Lisa! How are you? I've missed you." Our conversation went on like this for a while until it was so rudely interrupted.

"God, do women ever just shut up!" Nick, Lisa's boyfriend and my rival, says walking over to stand beside Dylan.

"Shut up Nicholas." I snap spinning on him.

"Hey I wasn't saying it to you." He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"So, Max, did you gain any talent over the summer or do you still sound like a dying cat?" he asked.

"Oh please, you know you wish you were as talented as me. I mean seriously, you sound like you're gargling nails."

"Oh really? You really think you're better than me?"

"Yeah I do."

"Care to test that theory? Tonight, at the new club down town? We can see who's really better."

"Oh you are so on. Should I bring the rest of my band or are we singing accapella?"

"Bring the band. You're gonna need all the help you can get." He smirked.

This was out yearly tradition. Nick and I each had bands and we liked to see who was better so we'd go up against each other, normally on the football field but not this time.

"May the best artist win." I smirk.

"So me like always?" Nick laughs.

"Come on Lisa, we have to get the band ready." I turn and kiss Dylan before Lisa and I walk off.

"Max… I hate you. I absolutely hate you." Maya says as I peak out the curtain.

"Come on Maya. You look hot, and besides this will be totally worth it."

"How? We're just gonna lose again. They're better than we are and you know it."

"First off they are not better than us and second I found their weakness." I smirk turning to face the band.

The band consisted of me, my two sisters, Nudge and Lisa. I sing, Ella is on drums, Nudge is back up vocals/ violinist, Lisa plays piano, and Maya sings with me and is our lead guitarist.

"Whatever but do I have to wear a dress." I turn to look at her.

"I laid out skinny jeans and a leather vest, shirt thing. That was for Lisa." I smile. She sighs and goes back into the dressing room to switch with Lisa.

"Max, I love this outfit. It's actually me." Ella says coming out of the room with Nudge following. I had them Ella in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tank top with a long black cover. Nudge was in a dark purple dress that was form fitting at the top, showing her beautiful curves, and flared out at the bottom and went down past her knees with knee high black, lace up boots and a leather jacket.

"You girls look AMAZING! Am I awesome or what?" I say while bouncing.

"For once you are very awesome Maxie." Ella laughs. I roll my eyes and see Maya and Lisa come out. Maya looked amazing in the outfit I had picked and Lisa looked great in the black dress.

"Why all the black?" Lisa asks.

"Because black is sexy." I answer. "And that give us an advantage, we have more sex appeal. They don't have nearly as much." As I finished, the announcer called us and the guys but I got to the mic first.

(_Max _**Maya ****_both_**)

"_Friday night and we're just talking_" I start.

**_Stars are crashing in the sky_**

_Burning just for you and I _

**We don't need to over think this**

**Nothings gonna bring us down**

**_Show them what we're all about_**

_All the way 101% touch down_

_We gonna kill it, lead the pack_

_Gon' take this town_

**_Let's go whatcha wanna wait for_**

**_Let's take everything we asked for_**

**_Come on and turn it up _**

**_Let's tell the world we want _**

**_More more more_**

**_Let's go take over the dance floor_**

**_You'll be mine and I will be yours_**

**_Come on and let it play_**

**_And let me hear you say _**

**_More more more_**

**Take my hand and pull me closer**

**_Whisper nothings in my ear_**

**Till the walls just disappear**

**_Feel the music _**

**_Take you higher_**

_Feel my heart beat like a drum _

_Baby you're the only one_

_All the way 101% touch down_

_We gonna kill it, lead the pack_

_Gon' take this town_

**_Let's go whatcha wanna wait for_**

**_Let's take everything we asked for_**

**_Come on and turn it up _**

**_Let's tell the world we want _**

**_More more more_**

**_Let's go take over the dance floor_**

**_You'll be mine and I will be yours_**

**_Come on and let it play_**

**_And let me hear you say _**

**_More more more_**

_Come on everybody_

_Let's go party till they kick us out now_

**I don't care**

_Once we get it started_

_We won't stop until we get it all out_

**Take me there**

**Take me…**

_More more more_

**_Let's go whatcha wanna wait for_**

**_Let's take everything we asked for_**

**_Come on and turn it up _**

**_Let's tell the world we want _**

**_More more more_**

**_Let's go take over the dance floor_**

**_You'll be mine and I will be yours_**

**_Come on and let it play_**

**_And let me hear you say _**

**_More more more_**

I smile as we finish the song and the crowd roars, then the music starts on the stage across from us.

(_Nick _**James ****_both)_**

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

**_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_**

_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_

_Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Well, violence is an energy, wah hey_

_Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey_

_Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Well, burning down the foreman of control_

_Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul_

**_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_**

**_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_**

**_The insurgency will rise  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes  
_****Sing!**

_Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, from here to eternity, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, violence is an energy, oh ay, oh ay  
Well, silence is the enemy so gimme gimme revolution!_

**Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey**

**_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_**

**_Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey_**

**_Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
Burning down the foreman of control_**

**_Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul_**

The crowd roared when the song came to an end. As they died down I grabbed the mic…time for my favorite part.

"Wow, you must had a hard time writing that." I say. Nick raises a brow at me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because that is the most meaningful thing you've ever written." He smiles, "Too bad it still sucked."

There were a bunch of oohs from the crowd.

"Ok alright. I have a question." He says.

"What a shock? He's confused already." The crowd laughed.

"Ha ha. It's okay have your laughs. Just answer me this… was that song easy to write?"

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"I figured… of course the slut wants more." He says in a patronizing tone.

"Of course the Jock can't come up with anything meaningful." I snap back.

"Okay…" Maya and James say at the same time, stopping the argument.

"Hey Maxie, why don't you sing an actual song instead of that crap." Nick says.

"Oh trust me I have something planned that will beat you're ass, then I have the rest of my set." The oohs started again.

"Ok, you think you're that good? Show me what you've got."

"Oh you're so on." Dylan winked at me from his place by the speakers.

"Maya, Blank Space."

**Nice to meet you, where you been?  
**_I could show you incredible things_  
**Magic, madness, heaven sin**  
_Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face_  
_You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, want to play?  
_**New money, suit and tie  
**_I can read you like a magazine_  
**Ain't it funny, rumors, lie  
**_And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

**_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_**

**_'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
_**_But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

**Cherry lips, crystal skies  
**_I could show you incredible things_  
**Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
**_You're the king baby I'm your Queen_  
_Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_  
**Screaming, crying, perfect storm**  
_I can make all the tables turn_  
**Rose gardens filled with thorns**  
_Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is she?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

**_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_**

**_'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane _****(Insane)**  
_But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_  
**_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_**  
_Boys only want love if it's torture_  
**_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_**

**_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_**

**_'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane_**  
_But I've got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name_

The crowd cheered… until Mr. Killjoy spoke.

"Wow even sluttier than the last one. I honestly didn't think that was possible." He laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you listen to that song? It's like the song for sluts!" I gape at him.

"Says the biggest man whore to walk this Earth!" Maya snapped.

"Hey, at least I don't sing about my sex life. Dude, I feel so bad for you." Nick says placing a hand in Dylan's shoulder.

"At least that song was honest and had meaning! I doubt you couldn't even write something with meaning if you wanted to!" Maya yells. She was pissed, probably because for once she had written the song we sang.

"Really?" Nick says looking shocked.

"Really!"

"Alright, you want meaning I'll give you meaning." He turned to the band and whispered something, oh this was going to be interesting.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
_**Just praying to a God that I don't believe in**  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
**'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even**

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**  
_While I'm wide awake, she has no trouble sleeping_  
**_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, no_**

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
__**I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces**_

**They say bad things happen for a reason  
**_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
**'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even, even, oww**

**_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_**  
**_I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces_**

**I'm falling to pieces****_  
_**_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
_**I'm falling to pieces**  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryin' make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
**Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in**  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
**'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break**  
**No it don't break, no, it don't break even, no**

**_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?  
_****I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces**

**I'm falling to pieces**  
_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
**I'm falling to pieces**  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even)_

_Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, no  
Oh, it don't break even, no_

The crowd cheered and I have to admit it wasn't half bad.

"Any comment's Max?" Nick raised a brow at me.

"Hm, where to start?" I say.

"How about from the beginning?" he smirks. Then I let it all out.

"Ok let's see, the beginning is weak and too metaphorical. Like ok we get it you're sad but barely breathing? Come on. And if you didn't believe in the god then why did you pray to him? And if you were stupid enough to put yourself before her then you don't deserve her. The song is contradicting and although it actually had some content, was pointless and just told me that you were an idiot and lost what you love the most." He stood there dumbstruck along with the rest of his band. Maya, Ella and Nudge were stifling laughter and Lisa stood there shocked.

The crowd was either laughing or cheering. The concert went on like that for a few hours. Once it was over Maya and Ella went off to find their friends. Lisa Nudge and I met up with the guys.

"Okay, who one this year." I ask the club owner as the guys walked over. He looked at Nick.

"Sorry kid." The owner said before turning to me. "Max wins."

"Yes!" I scream and start doing a victory dance. "I won. I won." I chant.

"Oh my god! Did I just lose to a Martinez?" Nick asks looking stunned.

"Three actually." I smirk. His head falls into his hands.

"What is this life?!" once I stopped laughing I realized Dylan wasn't here anymore.

"Hey I'm gonna go look for Dylan." I announce to no one in particular. After ten minutes of searching I saw Nick looking just as confused as I felt.

"Have you seen Dylan?" I ask him.

"No, have you seen Lisa?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Wanna work together to find them?" I ask. He shrugs and we start walking around trying to find them.

"There's a room upstairs, maybe one of them had a phone call or something?" he suggests. I shrug and we head upstairs. Believe me when I say we wish we hadn't.

**Ooh cliffy…. Any guesses? Hmmmm? Ok so the songs were:**

**More by Selena Gomez **

**Know the Enemy by Green Day**

**Blank Space by Taylor Swift**

**Breakeven by the Script**

**Sorry if I bashed a song you like, didn't mean to… well I did but I like those songs so don't take offence. Just part of the story. It was so hard to criticize some of them but I hope you liked it. **

**-Wishes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Max POV

"Oh my god!" I scream.

"Max wait! Let me explain!" Dylan called after me as a dashed from the room.

"I don't care about an explanation. Screw you… oh wait that Lisa's job." I snap.

"Max…"

"Shut up! I don't care why you did it, you still did it. I never want to see your face again! We're done."

"Max…" he reached out for me as my vision blurred.

"Don't touch me! Don't even talk to me you ass!" I yell before running down the stairs and out the door. I sat in my car and cried for about ten minutes before Maya and Nudge came out.

"Max…" Nudge looked sympathetic as she opened the door and pulled me into a hug so I could cry on her shoulder.

"Max? Would it help if I told you that Ella was currently beating the crap out of Dylan?" Maya asked. I laughed at that. The image of my baby sister hurting him ran through my head.

"Yeah that does help." I laugh.

"Oh and we kicked Lisa out of the band. I figured you wouldn't mind too much." Nudge laughed.

"Thank you." I whisper. Within a few minutes everyone was around me.

"He was an ass-hat don't worry about it." James said from behind Ella.

"Yeah a total Jerk." Zephyr agreed.

"Guys thanks for trying to help but I just want to go to my dorm and cry." I said the guys nodded and waved goodbye.

"I'll drive." Maya said taking the keys from me.

I cried all night. I couldn't even fall asleep. I just laid in bed curled up in a ball in bed sobbing… that was until there was a knock on my door.

"Go away Maya!" I shout. The person knocked again.

"Go away Ella!" I tried.

"It's not Maya or Ella. And if you say James I'll kill you!" a deep voice says. I get up and walk to the door. I wipe the moisture from my eyes before opening the door to find Nick before me.

"What do you want?" I whisper trying not to cry.

"I thought you could use a friend?" he shrugs, "And this." He held up a bag.

"First of all, since when are we friends and second what's in the bag?" I ask.

"We aren't but I figured it was my girlfriend on Dylan so maybe I could help and its cookie dough ice cream and five chocolate bars." He smiled at me.

"Fine." I whisper, moving to let him in. He came in and dropped onto my bed. I sit in front of him and grab a chocolate bar.

"So why are you really here?" I question, practically swallowing the candy bar whole.

"James and Maya may have told me about how you were in here crying your heart out. Felt bad, like it's kinda my fault. So I came."

"Oh." Was all I said. "Thanks for buying my comfort food. I would have gotten it myself, but I couldn't even stand let alone go get food."

"No problem." He smiled.

"I'll be right back." I whisper. He raised a brow at me. "I need more tissues." He nods and I go to the bathroom and grab the tissue box.

When I come out I see Nick going through the papers on my desk.

"What are you doing!?" I scream dropping the box and grabbing all the papers. I was so depressed last night and wrote a bunch of poems and songs. "No one is supposed to see these!"

"But… they're so good." Wait what?

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you sing the crap songs you sing now when you could use these? They're so much better. I mean not even I can criticize these." He admits.

"Because if I preformed those I'd break down in tears. They're too personal, besides people want dance music not sappy break up songs."

"True but some of these could be party songs."

"Look Nick, thanks for the compliment but these songs will never be heard or seen by anyone ever again." I shove the songs into a drawer.

"Too bad. They were actually good."

"What are you really doing here? Because you sure as hell aren't making me feel better."

"Actually, I was talking to Donny, the club owner from last night and he wanted us to preform there every Friday and Saturday night."

"So you came to rub it in my face?"

"No he wants both bands. He asked me to tell you since you left. So if you're up for it tonight, we have a gig."

"I'd love to but I lost a member and don't have enough people." I admit, not in the mood to perform anyway.

"Um we could join forces and work together? I lost my bass player and Maya's really good."

"She's also the only other person that knows the piano parts to our songs as well as my lead guitarist."

"Exactly, James can help with the guitar parts for your songs and Maya can help us with the bass." I considered this for a moment.

"So you're saying you want to not be competing and become one big band?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Because we hate each other?"

"Do you really hate me or just like the competition?"

"Fair enough. I'll talk to the band, see what they think but we can't perform tonight, we don't know each other's songs."

"Fine, we'll meet as a whole tomorrow around lunch." He shrugged.

"Ok." When he didn't move I gave him a curious look. "Why are you still here?"

"I told you I wanted to make you feel better."

"You aren't making me feel better."

"Well I haven't started trying yet."

"I have a question." I say sitting down in front of him.

"Shoot." He says leaning back on his elbows.

"Why aren't you more upset?" I ask grabbing another chocolate bar.

He shrugs, "I really didn't care. Planed on dumping her soon anyway."

"Of course you did." I sigh, falling back on my plush pillows. I grab a pillow and hold it over my face to scream.

"If you're trying to suffocate yourself I could help?" I pull the pillow away and glare at him.

"Get out of my room, I would like to sleep."

"You're not disturbing me." I hit him with a pillow.

"Out!" he rolls his eyes but complies.

"Bye Maxie!" he yells as the door closes behind him. Thankfully I crashed right after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maya POV

"Awe that's so sad!" Star said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, for once I actually feel bad for sister." I sigh.

"I always knew Dylan was a pompous ass." Ratchet scoffed.

"Yeah and everybody knew Lisa was a huge slut." Kat pointed out.

"But no one thought she was so much of a slut to fuck her best friends' boyfriend." Holden finally spoke up.

"Maya!" Ella's voice comes from the hall.

"Yeah Ells?"

"We have a major problem. Moy problemo!" she says dragging Monique with her.

"If it's Max sulking I sooooo don't want to hear it." I warn.

"No, Nick just told me that both bands are meeting tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, Max agreed and he mentioned something about us 'working together'."

"Ok and…"

"You suck Maya. You truly, truly suck." Ella says.

"How?"

"Ok think of it this way if Max agreed to meet with the guys and 'work together' then this heart break is truly affecting her. SHE'S TRUSTING NICK!"

"Okay I see your point, I'll go talk to her." I agreed. "Oh and Ells? You do realize that you just sounded exactly like her right?"

"Crap." She grumbled before leaving.

"Maya? Do you want me to come with you?" Monique asks.

"Nah, it'll be better if it's just me."

Max POV

"Nick, where is the rest of the band? I'd like you go back to my room a wallow in self-pity for another day before showing up tomorrow and having to look like I never gave a crap." I snap.

"They're on their way." He says calling James again. "Pick up, pick up, pick up…" he chants.

"Hey oh!" says Ratchet, one of Maya's friends, as he entered the room. "The fun club has now arrived."

I look at my twin and we both roll our eyes. Her friends, although kind of adorable, are utterly ridiculous.

"Shut up!" this girl Kate yells at him.

"Awe I think it's kinda cute how excited he is." Another girl, Star, giggles.

"What are you bozo's doing here?" Maya asks.

"Ratchet insisted that we come bother you at this moment so hey." Holden says to her.

"Leave!" she commands.

"Too lazy." Holden shrugs. "Hey, let me sit?"

"No." she says glaring at him

"Move or I'll move you." He tells her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet." He then swoops down and picks up my twin before sitting down and placing her on his lap.

"You suck." She mumbled, but I saw her holding back a smile.

"So why are you guys here?" I ask looking at the smiling faces of Star, Kate, and Ratchet.

"Well Kate and I wanted to see if we could join your band and Ratchet wanted to see what a real band meeting was like. Holden I think just wanted to see Maya." Star shrugs at the end of her rant. Both Holden and Maya blushed profoundly. I'll have to check that out later.

"Goddam it!" Nick suddenly yelled.

"What's wrong butt monkey?" I ask really wanting to go back to sleep.

"Zephyr won't answer either. Pretty soon I'm gonna kill them both." He growled.

"Have fun with that. I'm going to my room." As I stand we hear screaming.

"Angel! Get back here!" James' voice yells down the hall.

"Never." A girl about Ella's age yells as she runs into the room cackling.

"Angel!" a very pink James yells as he chases her. I look to see a dumbfounded Nick and Zephyr dying of laughter on his shoulder.

"Come on Ig's, I thought you were supposed to be the athlete! How hard is it for a basketball player to catch a 13 year old girl?" the girl yelled, taunting him.

"When the girl is on track it's extremely difficult, you little brat." He yells diving for her and catching her ankle causing her to trip.

"Angelica Ariel Griffiths! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Gazzy has an evil min and I had the gut to do it and you chased Michel away so I needed revenge." She shrugged on the ground where he had pinned her.

"You're late James." Nick said, breaking up the argument.

"Well I'm sorry, unlike you I have bitchy little siblings who glue pink glitter to everything I own!" James shouts.

Maya, Nudge, Ella and I break down laughing at that.

"Not funny!"

"Very funny!" the four of us yell at him. He gets up and pulls his sister over to Nudge and Ella.

"Sit and stay you move I call mom, got it?" he snaps.

"Yeah whatever Iggy." She says plopping down between the girls.

"I'm warning you now, if you do anything to piss me off, I'll kill you." Ella warns the girl.

"Ella Martinez right? Please I would rather have you on my side than trying to kill me. I'm not stupid." The girl, Angel, laughs.

"Okay can we get down to business?" I ask.

"Please." Nick snaps.

"So tell me why I should agree to this?" I ask him.

"Because it will be better."

"How will us becoming one giant band be better?"

"Because," James starts, "if we work together we'll be better and get a larger fan base, we already play off each other this will just make us better."

"He's right." Nudge states.

"Now you chose to talk?" I ask turning to one of my dearest friends. She just shrugged.

"Max, think about it we work together we can change everything. Our sound our look. Everything." Maya points out. I think about it and for some reason I said…

"Fine."

"Okay then, band meeting starts now!" Nick says standing up.

"Um who put you in charge?" I snap at him.

"I did." He shrugs.

"Max…" Nudge warns.

"You two can lead us together." Zephyr says. I groan but agree.

"Okay first thing is we need a name." I say before Nick can open his mouth.

"I was thinking about it," Angel says, "and I think you should be called the Flock."

"The Flock?" Maya asks. "Not the best."

"What about 'The Break Outs' or 'Mayhem' or 'Falling Angels'" Zephyr suggests.

"Okay so we have ideas, let's move on to sound." I say.

"I say we use Max's new stuff as a basis." Nick says.

"Max? You have new stuff?" Maya asks.

"No we aren't using it." I snap.

"Where'd she put it?" Maya asks Nick.

"Top drawer of her desk, left side." He smirks as she grabs my keys and takes off for my room.

"I hate you." I grumble.

"Love you too Maxie." He smiles. When Maya comes back she's reading through the lyrics.

"I agree with the ass hole. These are good. I have a question about this one though…" Maya says holding up the one song we could never use. I guess by the look on my face Maya got her answer. "Okay, so other than that one we should use these."

"Guys, those aren't party songs, we can't play them at a club." I say.

"They can be. And they're way better. These could get us signed." My sister states almost in shock.

"Fine but then what will the guys do? I mean they need to be part of the sound."

"I have an idea." Nick smirked. Not a good sign.


End file.
